A New Kind of Fantasy
by lyingxiscariot
Summary: Part of 30 Porn OTP Challenge. Some of the days have been changed for personal preference. Each one written is a one-shot. Rated M for mature explicit content.


**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Pairing: **Elijah/Elena

**Warnings: **Elijah's a bit creepy but nothing major.

**Theme: **Masturbation

* * *

Elijah walked through the front door of the Gilbert home and was heading up the staircase. Elena had invited him over. He had just gotten into town recently, after hearing the news that Niklaus was alive, and Elena was indeed a vampire and he wanted to see how she was holding up. She was the last girl that he ever expected to actually turn into a vampire, knowing that it wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't what he wanted for her either but he definitely was curious as to how she adapted to the change.

As the continued to walk up the stairs he was stopped, hearing strangled moans and panting coming from the bedroom. His first instinct was that something was wrong, causing him to move a little quicker up the stairs but as he came to the edge of her door he found out he was in for a much different surprise. The scent of her arousal hit him, the moans become clearer. They were not moans of pain or misery, they were moans of pleasure.

He turned around to leave, shoving his hands in his pockets as he so desperately tried to drown out what she sounded like. He figured she was with Stefan or Damon, not really sure which Salvatore brother she had been with recently. Much like Tatia and Katerina she was stuck between two brothers. Something that almost seemed like a requirement at that point, but soon enough he realized she was alone. That caused him to turn around, to walk to the edge of the door and peer in.

This was so very wrong but he couldn't help himself. She was lying completely naked on the bed, her legs spread as she pumped the toy in and out of her, her free hand on her breast. Fuck. If it wasn't one of the hottest sights that he had ever seen. There she was lying on her bed and pleasuring herself in the middle of the day. It was definitely wrong to keep his eyes on her but he couldn't help himself, his slacks becoming tighter with each and every second he stood there.

Dammit.

This was not okay and yet he found his hand rubbing himself through his slacks in an attempt to get any sort of relief.

Elena knew that Elijah was coming over soon but she couldn't keep ignoring the dull ache between her legs. She was hornier than she had been in a long time. She had just broken up with Stefan but she wasn't exactly with Damon. She was alone and horny. The only solution was to take care of the little problem herself. She had enough time before the Original showed up, at least she hoped.

Before long she had shed herself of her clothes, lying back on her bed. She was already soaked but she allowed for her hands to slowly roam down her body. Her one hand stopping at her breast, massaging it before tugging at her nipple. She let out a moan. Her body was already on fire and she had barely done anything.

As her hand attended to her breast her free hand slowly moving down her flat stomach. The ache between her legs was only growing worse as she pictured Damon kissing down her body. It was what she had wanted for so long. A moan passed through her lips once again, her thumb teasingly brushing over her clit. It wasn't enough pleasure at all but it sent a shock through her.

She needed the real thing but it didn't look like she was getting that anytime soon.

If she had been paying more attention she would have heard the front door open but instead she was too busy pulling out her vibrator from the nightstand. Thankfully she was alone. The last thing Jeremy needed to see or hear was this.

With the toy in her hand ran it against her clit, hips arching at the contact. "Fuck." The word came out in a harsh whisper. She had teased her self enough. Elena couldn't remember the last time she had been so wet, so willing to have anyone come and fuck her until she couldn't see straight. One of the many adjustments to becoming a vampire.

A low moan came from her as she finally slipped the toy in her tight cunt, instantly working in and out of her. "Oh god," her voice was louder now, unable to hold back just how good she was feeling. It wasn't the same as the real thing but she would make do.

As she was lost in her pleasure she heard a noise from the hallway, stopping for a second in case it was Jeremy but as she peeked out into the hallway from her position on the bed she saw it was Elijah. She had almost completely forgot about him. She should have been the good little girl, embarassed and gotten dressed. Apologized to him, but she wanted him to watch. she wanted to put on a show for him.

Easily getting comfortable against the mattress once again she smirked, moving the toy in and out of her with an increased paced, her moans only becoming louder. She imagined it was Elijah's cock, fucking her hard and fast. With a thousand years experince she knew he would know exactly what he was doing, fucking her until she had cum so many times she couldn't move, even with vampire healing.

"Just like that Elijah," she moaned, not even realizing what she had said until it was too late. It didn't stop her though, only made her pleasure herself with an increased speed.

It didn't take long for the Original to cross a whole new level of dirty old man. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down just enough so that his cock could free. He was hard, too hard. It had been far too long since he had sex, for no other reason than anyone he met was less than appealing. For the man who could definitely have anyone he wanted he couldn't find anyone he wanted.

With his hand wrapped around his shaft he slowly started stroking himself, thumb brushing against his head. Unlike Elena he couldn't just give into what he wanted, to moan out her name as if it was her hand wrapped around him. The mental image of sweet, innocent Elena down on her knees and sucking him off was almost too much to bear. It wasn't the first time that he had wanted Elena in such a way. From the very beginning there had been something different about her. Instead of giving into any desire he stood from afar, apparently not far enough as he stood in the hallway of her home, getting himself off as he watched her get herself off.

What he would give to be the one having his way with her instead of some silly little toy.

Elena laid back against the bed, her chest rising and falling as she continued to bring herself closer to that edge. All she wanted was him. Instead of Damon she was now picturing what he could do to her. All those nights she laid restless in bed thinking about all of the things that he could to her, all of the ways that he could take over all of her senses, and she was so close to making him come in the room and making her cum.

She kept what little self control she had left and started fucking herself harder and faster, her hips bucking as her hand kept itself on it her breast. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire. The pleasure had taken over her and she couldn't bring herself to put on a show for the Original. Instead she allowed for her hips to buck up, being a vampire was definitely helping her feel even more pleasure than she had ever felt before. Just as she hit that spot inside of her, making sure to hit it over and over, she could feel her release building within her.

Elijah felt like a schoolboy but he didn't care. He kept his eyes locked on her and watched as the throes of pleasure overtook her in ways he could only imagine. His hand had worked harder and faster but it wasn't enough. Not when she was laying right there and she wanted it. The desire was something that he could feel even with their distance. But it had to be enough. Making a move was wrong. All of this was wrong. She was still so young and getting involved with an Original vampire never did anyone any good. So instead he kept his hand on his incredibly hard cock, his ministrations mimicking hers. He was close. So close. He just needed a little more to send him over that edge.

And it would be long before he got just what he needed.

Elena wasn't able to hold on any longer. She was succumbing to her pleasure. "Elijah. Elijaaaah." The name had fallen from her just as the pleasure overtook her, the orgasm ripping through her stronger than she could remember having in a long time.

It was her name that had sent him over the edge. He had never thought about her saying his name like that but just as she moaned he felt himself losing any and all control he had been trying to maintain. With a low moan of his own, biting down on the inside of his lip to keep quiet, he came, shooting his cum in short spurts all over his hand. He didn't even care that he made a mess as he took the almost unnecessary pants. The tension had fallen away from his body and he had felt better than he had the luxury of feeling in quite a long time.

The guilt would end up setting in later but in the moment he couldn't risk being seen. Pulling handkerchief from his pocket he wiped up the mess he made before quickly situating himself back in his slacks. It was only when he heard her getting off of the bed did he blur right out of there, texting and telling her that something had come up and they'd meet for another day.

No way was she about to find out what he had been doing and how much he had seen her doing.

* * *

Feedback is much appreciated. I'll admit that this particular theme is not exactly my strong point but I thought I'd give it a go, and I do not think that it turned out too bad. Enjoy!

Also, if there are any requests anyone has my inbox is always open and I do read comments regularly. Thank you.


End file.
